1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to transmitting information and, in particular, to transmitting optical signals and electrical signals. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting optical signals and electrical signals using nanotubes.
2. Background
In aircraft, satellites, vessels, submarines, vehicles, power transmission lines, communication lines, and other situations, reducing the size and weight of equipment is desirable. For example, reducing the weight and size of communications links used to transmit signals may be desirable. These communications links may transmit information, power, or both information and power. Electrical wires are commonly used in aircraft and other mobile platforms, as well as power transmission lines, communication lines, and other environments to transmit signals between various devices.
The wires and insulation used to form the communications and/or power links may be heavier than desired. Further, as the number of wires increase, the space needed for the wires may increase more than desired.
One alternative involves using communications links formed through optical fibers. An optical fiber is a flexible, transparent fiber that may be made of a material such as silica. One or more of these optical fibers may be placed in a cladding with a sheath around the cladding to form an optical fiber cable. Optical fiber cables may be much thinner and lighter as compared to wires used to carry electrical signals. However, optical fibers may still have a size and weight that is greater than desired.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.